Dance
by Gryffindorable
Summary: "It's a bit like Frankenstein (isn't it?) and you are the monster - created by the real ones." Freeverse character exploration of Natasha, based the nightmare-vision-thing Wanda gives her in AoU, but no spoilers. Slight ClintXNatasha OR BruceXNatasha. Enjoy!


**_So I've had this (mostly the phrase "gunpointe", in all honestly) idea playing around in my head since I saw AoU and the nightmare sequence Wanda gave Natasha. As I had about seven hours in the car yesterday, I finally got around to writing it out. Add in being in a foreign country (Spain is incredible, just by the way) and not wanting to go to the beach with the rest of my family, and suddenly there's time to post it!_**

 ** _Anyway, this is a freeverse character exploration of Natasha. There's a slight romantic aspect that can be viewed as Clintasha OR Brutasha(?) - or NatashaX any male charcter - but it's mostly unimportant. Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

 _one_

 _two_

 _three_

 _one_

 _two_

 _three_

 _four_

 _one_

 **dance**

 ** _darling_**

 **dance*dance*dance**

 _step_

 _hit_

 _pirouette_

 **beautiful**

disciplined

 _deadly_

 **dance**

like |that|

 ** _littlelittlegirl_**

until **_you_**

a^r^e

 _(it won't take long)_

 _one_

 _two_

 _((assuming you survive))_

 _three_

 _four_

 **dance*dance*dance**

 ** _dearest_**

in

[chaînés]

 ** _you'll_**

nevernevernever

es-...-

ca

-...-pe

 _spin{spin}spin_

 **dragging** pulling _forcing_

 ** _you_**

to the

 **bed**

 _until_

to

them

 _you canononot_

to

 _her_

 _(to_ _ **yourself, littlelittlegirl**_ _)_

 _see  
_

wrong ** _& and&_**right

 _wrong is right_

up ** _& and&_**down

 _move up, knock down_

black ** _& and&_**white

 _but it's all grey_

 **dance*dance*dance**

 ** _dearest_**

b-u-t

nevernevernever

 _drop_

 _step_

 _hit_

 _pirouette_

 _spin{spin}spin_

 **don't**

 _f_

 _a_

 _l_

 _l_

 _(ter)_

 ** _honey_**

 _one_

 _two_

 _three_

they'll only

 **/ \ /R/ \ /A/ \**

 **/B/ \ /E/ \ /K\**

 ** _you_**

if **_you_**

 _can_

 _they'll use you_

 _though_

 ** _sweet-sweetheart_**

 _to do it_

 ** _you've_** left a **t-r-a-i-l**

 ** _love_**

 _for them_

of

b...

...R..

...o...

.K...

...E

..n...

 ** _littlelittlegirls_**

 _one_

 _two_

 _three_

 _four_

 _cold tears freezing_

 _on cold faces_

 _out-of-step feet_

 _hit until they're in_

 _necks spun{spun}spun_

 _until they_

 _snap_

 ** _& and&_**

|that|

 **/ \ /R/ \ /A/ \ /S\**

 **/B/ \ /E/ \ /K\**

 ** _you_**

 _but it's not_

 _them_

 ** _sweetie_**

 _it's you_

they're **_gone_**

 _(?aren't they?)_

 **gone** gone _gone_

 _just like the_

 _littlelittlegirls_

 ** _& and&_** .yet.

 ** _you_**

a^r^e .h.e.r.e.

 _so are they_

 _really_

 _gone?_

it's a _'bit'_

like

 **frank!en!stein**

 _(?isn't it?)_

 ** _& and&_**

 ** _you_**

a^r^e the

 **mon!s!ter**

 _created by the_

 _real_

 _ones_

b-u-t

 ** _darling_**

 _(_ _ **bitter**_ _as you are)_

 ** _you're_**

 _trying_

 _and_

 _monsters_

 _don't_

to

 **cancel** /out\\\

 ** _you've_**

 _(they've)_

 ** _((you've))_**

.done.

 _though you_

 _nevernevernever_

 _will_

to

 _cleanse_

 **it** her _yourself_

 _for the sake of_

 _every_

 _littlelittlegirl_

to

 **/ \ /R/ \ /A/ \**

 **/B/ \ /E/ \ /K\**

 **.-.**

 **/\ /E/ /R/\ /A /\**

 **/R/ /B/ /E/ /K\**

 **.-.**

-heal-

 ** _yourself_**

 _littlelittlegirl_

so **_you're_** al_way_s

 **on point**

 _en pointe_

 ** _gun/__**

 ** __/pointe_**

because **_you_**

 **haveto** needto _must_

be

 _(please)_

 _((it's the only way))_

 ** _(((please)))_**

b-u-t

with .every.

[jeté]

you ma/\ke

 _and that's a lot_

a

 **little** little _not-so-small_

 **piece** fraction _splinter_

of **_you_**

 **hopes** _prays_ ** _wishes_**

 ** _you'll_**

 **f**

 **a**

 **l**

 **l**

( **hit** {spin} _splat_ )

 _the world's better_

 _without you_

 _everyone is_

so ** _you_**

nevernevernever

 _look_

 _?do_ _ **you**_ _?_

-or-

 _?think?_

-or-

 _.breathe._

 _except they're_

 _not_

because

 ** _sweet-sweetheart_**

 _?don't_ _ **you**_ _re|al|ize?_

 ** _you're_** still the

very=same

b...

...R..

...o...

.K...

...E

..n...

 ** _littlelittlegirl_**

they

 **made** created _destroyed_

 _not if_

 _he_

 _has any say_

 **red-braids** ++++++++++++

 **red-lips**

+++++++++++ **red-blood**

( **red-room** )

 _he_

 _grounds_

 _you_

still

 **dance*dance*dancing**

 _understands_

 _you_

 _without ever even knowing_

|that|

very=same

 **dance**

( **beautiful** disciplined _deadly_ )

 _one_

 _two_

 _three_

that they

 **\\\trained/ /**

into **_you_**

 _step_

 _hit_

 _pirouette_

 **\\\burned/ /**

into **_you_**

([plié] with !fire!)

( ** _honey_** )

 _stop_

 _and you'll_

 _fall apart_

 _?what?_

 ** _you_** thought **_you_** were

 ** _?gone?_**

that you'd managed to

? ? ? es-...-...-...-

ca

-...-...-...-pe? ? ?

 _that's ridiculous, sweetie_

 _delusional_

spin{ _spin_ }spin

 ** _darling_**

 _all you want_

kick;ass

 _step_

 _hit_

 _pirouette_

 **cross** X **out**

.every.

 ** _/_** _N_ _ **/**_ _A_ _ **/**_ _M_ _ **/**_ _E_ _ **/**_

 ** _you've_** tak-en

 _one_

 _two_

 _three_

 _four_

 _one_

spin{ _spin_ }spin

 _until you're_

 _dizzy_

until **_you're_**

so

 **dizzy** _dazed_ ** _distracted_**

 ** _you_** can't

 ** _see_**

[jeté]

[plié]

 **coll** \\...

…...\ **apse**

 _it doesn't matter_

 ** _your_**

[chaînés]

still hold

 _they always will_

 ** _& and&_**

 ** _you'll_** keep

 **dance*dance*dancing**

 _stop_

 _and you're_

 _broken_

until

 ** _you_** go

 **too** -too- _far_

 _stop_

 _and you're_

 _dead_

 ** _& and&_**

they

 **drag** pull _force_

 ** _you_** / /back

 _the choreography's_

 _not_

 _your own_

 ** _you_** can o-n-l-y

go

 **so** -so- _far_

 ** _love_**

 _you can only_

 _improvise_

 _so-so-much_

b-u-t

 ** _sweet-sweetheart_**

the **|more|** **_you_**

spin{ _spin_ }spin

[jeté]

 _step_

[plié]

 _hit_

 ** _live_**

 _pirouette_

the **|worse|** the

 **/whip/lash/**

is

 _when the_

 _monster_

 _comes_

 ** _you_**

 **!S!T!O!P!**

 ** _pause_**

 _f_

 _a_

 _l_

 _l_

 _(ter)_

 _and it pulls_

 _drags_

 _forces_

 _you_

only to

 **^^st^a^rt^^**

 **again** again ** _(yet)_** _again_

 _back into the_

 _heavy_

 _dark_

 _deadly_

 _shadows_

 _lost even to yourself_

 ** _& and&_** -still- **_you_**

 **dance**

* * *

 _ **Review?**_

 _ **3 Gryffindorable**_


End file.
